


Whimsical

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [16]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Kit Valent, Zev Senesca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ice walls really need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whimsical

**Author's Note:**

> Very short; part of a series of short-shorts written for a challenge.

Luke stopped short in the doorway to the squadron’s briefing room, his mouth popping open as he gazed around the newly decorated space. He didn’t know what to say, much less what to think.

“Do you like it?” Wes Janson appeared at his side, grinning like a fool. “We thought the ice cave needed something to cheer it up a bit.”

Luke stepped further into the room, taking a deep breath as he started cataloging all of the changes. Hobbie, Zev and Kit were standing near the front of the room, all looking sheepish. They had specks of paint on their boots, and those colors corresponded directly with the newly painted walls. What had once been white and blue sheets of ice was now a field of grass with whimsical wild flowers dotting the background. Someone had attempted to make hills in the landscape, though it looked like a half-hearted effort, and a big orange sun was placed squarely on the wall nearest the lectern.

It was obvious that they had used the few colors that were available for marking the hanger and repair work, and it was obvious that they didn’t have a lot of experience painting, but Luke couldn’t be too mad. At least they hadn’t tried to paint their droids, or their Snow Speeders. He shook his head again, looking back at Wes, who still seemed hopeful about his response.

Wes seemed to wilt a little as he failed to respond, and the others froze in place as though expecting a reprimand. Luke took it all in again, “Yeah, I think I do like it, but you can’t be finished if you don’t have any trees. Why don’t you grab a couple more of the Rogues and we’ll finish it together.” He smiled at Wes and slapped his shoulder. Might as well join them on the harmless stuff, and save the kitchen duty for another time.


End file.
